


here lies everything i ever wanted

by archiveofwebs



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Violence, blinding (by the lonely), jonah gets put in his place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/archiveofwebs
Summary: “I just do not understand why you are angry, my boy! He reached out to you did he not? ‘And you must help me, Jonah. If anyone knows of what might break me from this dreadful place, it is you.’ Oh yes, he did in fact say those words. Right. Here.”-Three men, three aftermaths.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	here lies everything i ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This was written entirely to Jenny Was a Friend of Mine by American Murder Song, if you are looking for mood music.

“Was it fun?”

Silence.

“Did you enjoy the view?”

Several books were thrown to the ground. 

“Were you fed well?”

The glass shattered before it could reach Mordechai’s head and then laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed. 

And laughed.

Even when Jonah strode forward, anger building in every step, and struck him across the face, he laughed.

“Isn’t it great Jonah? Isn’t this what you wanted? No strings! He was so so close to being free, from running back into your arms and you killed him. Opened all your little eyes and fed him to your god.”

Jonah backhanded him, rings catching on skin and hair, screaming wordlessly at him as he did. Mordechai only chuckled and took out a handkerchief to pat his cheek free of blood. 

_B. B._ was embroidered on the edges. 

“Did you hear him, before he died? Did you hear him happily call out your name, reaching out for you? Was it enjoyable, being the last thing on his mind, on his tongue? Oh it bet it tasted sweet!”

Another strike. 

How pathetic. 

Grabbing the offending hand, Mordechai lifted it into the air and watched as Jonah struggled to get a footing on the floor. 

He wonders if throwing him from the window would kill him. 

Sighing when he realized it would break something at best, he turned back Jonah’s enraged face. 

“I just do not understand why you are angry, my boy! He reached out to you did he not? _‘And you must help me, Jonah. If anyone knows of what might break me from this dreadful place, it is you.’_ Oh yes, he did in fact say those words. Right. Here.”

From the pocket of his waistcoat, Mordechai Lukas pulled out a sweet smelling letter and Jonah struggled and screamed. 

No words, just raw emotion. 

“‘ _My dear Jonah, You must help me. If anyone is still here, it is you.’_ You know I’ve read this many times and it still makes me chuckle. The amount of trust he has in you! Or had. Slip of the tongue, sorry. He just died you know, hard to remember.”

Jonah continued his struggle, landing multiple kicks on Mordechai’s torso. Raising a hand to capture Jonah by the neck and releasing his arm, Mordechai brought him in close, gently trailing a rough finger down next to Jonah’s eye.

“How about an eye for an eye, eh _Jonah dear?”_

The other man froze, eyes widening and head shaking back and forth.

“Oh no, you don’t get to object. You took something from me, and I always repay favors _in kind.”_

A thumb swipes under Jonah’s eye and moves down his jaw, pressing with enough force to open Jonah’s mouth. 

“Do let me know how it feels. I’ve always been curious.”

When Jonah exhales, fog comes tumbling out of his mouth. When he blinks, his view becomes hazier. 

When Mordechai let’s go of his throat, he’s falling. 

There’s no ground below him. 

-

Alone, Mordechai sighs. He feels drained, still livid and enraged, but drained. He moves to sit in the large wing back chair of Jonah’s office, lifts the glass of alcohol to his lips, and downs it all. 

He misses when it would burn. 

Moving the glass away from his mouth, he lifts it to eye view and twists it in the light. The hairs on the back of his neck raise when the glass picks up a shadow. 

He feels fingers caress his face before arms enter his vision. 

“You cannot solely blame him, Mordechai Lukas. You were the one who trapped me in there.”

The glass in his hand cracks. 

He feels lips press against the crown of his head and sighs. 

“Barnabas…”

“That is me. Well, mostly me.”

The glass shatters when the smell of soil invades his senses. 

Barnabas’s nails are chipped and his fingers are covered in dirt.

As the man tuts and gently sweeps the glass out of Mordechai’s hand, Mordechai hates himself just a little bit more. 

-

Returning to his manor, Barnabas smiles when he notices the lack of grass. He slips off his shoes and socks and buries his toes in the soil. The soil packs in tight around him and he laughs. 

He stands there for a few moments, simply existing. There’s still a layer of Forsaken on the land, but it’s thin and doesn’t touch the ground. 

He knows that even now, Mordechai is reluctant to let him go. 

Shaking his head, he begins to walk towards his house, ignoring the mounds of earth that build and collapse. Stepping up onto the wooden steps, he drops his shoes on the polished surface and ignores the pile of tattered linens. The door is pushed open, revealing a mess that he knows he needs to clean up but simply has no energy to do so. 

He doesn’t think he will live in this manor for much longer. 

He makes a beeline through the house towards the patio door, the wood left ajar. There’s a shovel leaving against it and he trails his fingers over the splintered wood. He pauses for a moment before hefting it over his shoulder and continuing his path. It’s not long before he’s in the middle of his yard, feet slowly sinking into the ground. 

In the center of the deceased backyard, lies a perfectly dug grave. It would fit him perfectly. 

He dug it that way after all. 

He stabs the shovel into the ground and leans on it, pushing forward just enough so he’s leaning slightly over the open grave. He lets out a surprised sound when he finds something laying in it. The wood is pale yellow and it looks quite old.

Barnabas simply tilts his head and laughs. 

  
  



End file.
